


Overflowing Motherhood

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai!
Genre: Bathtub, Food Sex, Gen, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Masturbation, Nudity, Pregnancy, Self Nipple Licking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raika doesn't talk much, and is willing to try perverted things without much trouble. This is a look into her world when she's home alone, thinking about Yuuta and her increasing role as a parental figure in the lives of his nieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflowing Motherhood

Raika Oda was the only female member of the sightseeing club on campus. She had joined it because she thought it looked interesting, and it gave her a chance to do things that the other clubs would never even consider. Ever since that day, she had been thinking about its newest recruit. Yuuta. Raika wasn’t sure of the feeling that began beating in her heart when she went to visit him. In relation to Sora, Miu and Hina, she was like an aunt. Inside her mind, she thought it was closer to motherhood.

As a college student, this was the time when she started thinking about those things. If she married Yuuta, she could become the adopted mother of those girls. It would be a reason to spend time with them every day, and that would be a lot of fun. She thought these things while taking a bath.

The water had become soaked in her scents. Sweat had built up on her all day as she helped Yuuta out and dressed up for the club. Some of those outfits were a little stuffy. Before she reached for the soap, Raika lifted her arm and sniffed herself. It was a little potent, but she thought she could almost sense her pheromones in it. Maybe that was why all the boys were attracted to her, and Yuuta in particular.

Raika lifted up her heavy breast with her hand. The weight was impressive. Reika bounced it up and down for a minute or two, watching the flesh squeeze itself together. She rubbed her soapy palm underneath her breast. She ran her hands across her chest, watching the soap bubble up and drip into her cleavage. Raika was aware of her proportions, but she hadn’t examined herself in the mirror in a long time. If she did, maybe she could figure out how to get closer to Yuuta.

Raika submerged herself in the water. The weight of her breasts caused the water level to momentarily rise, and fall again when she got out. Raika stepped out of the bath. Her favorite towel ran across her body. Her nipples became hard, poking out from her enlarged areolae, as the soft fibers ran across her body. Raika let the towel fall to the ground behind her. She opened the cabinet gracefully and, without skipping a beat, set up a small mirror on the floor.

Raika lowered herself into a squatting position. Her butt cheeks opened up, revealing her light brown asshole to the air. Raika patted her cheeks, enjoying the feeling of her warm hand against the still moist flesh. The wet sound of her hand slapping against her butt was pleasant. Raika looked down into the mirror.

Her pussy was reflected in the mirror. The first thing she noticed was the thick patch of pubic hair. It was fluffy and soft. She brushed it for a moment before moving down to her loins. Her lips had opened up, revealing her erect clit and wet snatch. She spread her pussy further open with her fingers, exposing the pink petals of her flower.

Raika linked her fore and middle fingers. She stuck them both in her pussy, pushing further inside herself. She rubbed against the edges, tracing the shape of her folds with her fingers. Her face turned bright red, but her expression didn’t change. Raika felt as though something inside her had opened up.

“Maybe it’s this?” Raika thought. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy. They had become coated in a thin juice. Raika licked her fingers, tasting her own sexual fluids. She wasn’t sure how to define the taste, but it was similar to how her armpits had smelled. “It has gotten on my panties from time to time...” Nimura considered her weird, and Sako was interested in a kind of girl that she wasn’t. Yet, Yuuta seemed to notice this flavor.

“I want to continue,” Raika thought. “Every once in a while... it’s exciting.” She stuck her fingers back into her pussy. She gently rubbed her clitoris at the same time. Watching herself in the mirror, playing with her own pussy, was turning her on more. She noticed the movements of her hands, the sticky secretions gathering at the edge of her lips, joining together with the squishy sounds of her fingers going in and out. It was hypnotic.

The fever in Raika’s head rose. Her pussy tightened around her fingers. She tried to pull them out. Her fingers moved out, and were quickly pulled back by the pleats of her pussy. She rubbed her fingers against the edges of her pussy, drawing herself closer and closer to the point of orgasm. Raika’s pussy was throbbing. A hot feeling filled her stomach. She closed her eyes, getting more and more into it.

Her legs twitched, and her breasts bounced. Raika opened her eyes and looked downward. Her nipples had become fully erect. She smelled the sweat gathering between her cleavage. Raika thrust her fingers up her pussy as hard as she could, and climaxed right there. A small amount of clear liquid fell onto the floor, and some of it splattered on the mirror. Raika took out her fingers, looking over the love juice that had gathered on them.

“Doing it by myself is fun, but it would be nice and dirty if two did it,” Raika thought, “That’s what Sako told me to say. It did seem to get a rise out of Yuuta.”

Raika moved one of her fingers, still drenched in her flavor, around to her ass. Her entire body was plump, but she had gotten considerably less comments on her ass than on her breasts. She wondered if she should put in a word to Sako and Nimura about it. Yet, Nimura was interested in all of girls, rather than specific parts of them, and Sako considered her a good club mascot, but not much of a romantic interest.

Raika ran one of her fingers around the ring of her asshole. She felt the bumps and the texture of her butthole. It twitched when it came in contact with her finger, and began slowly breathing in and out. The clear, syrupy stuff on Raika’s fingers dripped onto her asshole. She shivered, feeling a momentary cold run through her body, replaced by the electric heat immediately after. Some of it slid inside her hole, and Raika shoved one of her fingers inside to follow it.

She wasn’t certain how this felt. Lubing the inside of her ass felt different than doing it to her pussy. It was much tighter, and unlike her pussy, not letting up at all. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but when she hit a sensitive spot near the front of her anus, she felt a momentary burst of pleasure. Raika continued striking that spot. Her orgasmic feeling, which had yet to subside, rose again. Raika gently massaged her bowels. The more she rubbed, the more lubricated it became, making it easier for her fingers to get out. She stayed inside until, after hitting her sensitive point enough, she came again.

Raika was panting heavily, and her face was red hot. Yet, her expression hadn’t changed.

She walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to put on clothes. Her body was still dripping wet. Her blinds were barely open, letting a few thin beams of light strike her body. Raika loved the feeling of the sun casting itself across her nipples. Raika looked in the mirror. She saw almost all of her apartment reflected behind her nude body. It looked like an art piece.

“I suppose it is these breasts. They’re really soft,” Raika said.

She poked her finger into her breast, just above her nipple. The flesh curved in, and sprung back out when Raika removed her finger. The warmth of her fingertip remained. Raika moved her hand down further. She pressed her nipple inwards. She thought that looked odd. So Raika took her other finger, and gently pushed her other nipple in. She moved her fingers up and down, massaging her hidden nipples. She slowly lifted her fingers from her chest. Her dark pink tips stiffened before her eyes, standing above her areolae in wait of something.

“I don’t think this is what my nipples are supposed to be used for. Let me see. I wonder if I’m big enough?” Raika said quietly.

Raika lifted one of her breasts. The slipperiness of the sweat gathering beneath her chest almost made her hand slip. She squeezed her hand around her soft mound, pushing her hard nipple further upwards. She pushed her breast towards her mouth, and opened her lips wide. Raika closed her lips around her areola. Her slaver dripped down her breast, staining it with a transparent, sticky layer of fluid.

Raika looked again at herself in the mirror. She gently sucked on her own nipple. She pushed her tongue around the tip, tasting the flavor of her areola. She was impressed with herself. Her breasts were rich and fat, but still proportionate to her body in a way that made her look sexy. The more she watched herself sucking on her nipple, the more she felt something spark, come alive, inside her pussy. She wanted to squirt all over her hardwood floor, and give herself the pleasure she deserved.

Raika sucked at her nipple as if she was in a trance. She pinched her other nipple between her fingertips, rolling it around and feeling it harden between her digits. Raika wanted her nipples to become harder, so hard they would show through her shirt even if she was wearing a bra. She sucked more rapidly, and let her breast flop down from her mouth. Drops of saliva flew off her wet nipple, splattering against the mirror.

Raika had warmed herself up for another round of self pleasure, and wanted something stronger. Her expression hadn’t changed.

She opened the door of her refrigerator. The cold blast of air from the freezer kept her nipples erect for a little longer. She shut it quickly, and felt the warmth return to her body. Raika had taken a vanilla popsicle out to eat. She gently opened the top of the plastic wrapping, sliding it down between her thumb and forefinger. The rounded top of the popsicle melted a little when exposed to the air. A drop of vanilla flavored runoff slid down the shaft.

Raika licked it. She smeared the bit of vanilla around her lips, letting the flavor sink in. The plastic wrap was tossed aside. Raika wanted to taste the popsicle’s cream raw. Raika licked the sides of the body, taking large chunks of ice cream onto her tongue. The square edges were rounded off until the ice cream surrounding the stick was perfectly tubular. She licked around under the head, smoothing out the last of the edges.

The popsicle hadn’t stopped melting all the while. Drops of sticky, white ice cream had fallen on Raika’s breasts and between her cleavage. It drew a line down to her navel. She had just gotten out of the bath, and would have to go back to clean herself off after this. With her sculpting complete, Raika admired her work. The top of the popsicle was still dribbling its melted, syrupy, white goodness.

“I wonder if this is the size of Yuuta’s thing,” said Raika. “If the club doesn’t put me up to it, one of these days, I’ll ask him about it myself. Once the girls are away, of course.”

Raika closed her lips around the top of the popsicle, and began moving her mouth up and down. She felt it pushing towards the back of her throat, filling her mouth with a sticky vanilla mix. The top half of the popsicle had been sucked down to half its size when Raika pulled it out of her mouth. The ice cream dribbled off her lips and coated her tongue. She wanted to go back for more. The cool flavor was good after a hot bath.

Raika sucked the popsicle down to the stick. The stick declared her a winner. Raika wasn’t sure for what, but she might give it to Hina later. Raika patted her stomach while facing herself in the mirror.

“My stomach feels really full... but it’s cold. I need something warmer. In here,” she ran her hand down her stomach and just below her waist.

She didn’t have any plans for today, at least not until the club meeting this afternoon. Raika took out her favorite paper fan, and lay down on the carpet. She fanned herself slowly, and fell into a catnap. Her body was still throbbing from earlier, and her mind was filled with images of herself.

“I’m such a naughty girl,” said Raika, without any hint of inflection.

When Raika’s mind awoke once more, she was still in her living room, and still nude. She ran her hands down her body, and felt a noticeable bulge in her stomach. Raika yawned, stood up, and looked in the mirror. Her belly was gravid. She looked well into her pregnancy. Her hips and ass had grown wider, and her breasts had increased in size. Her nipples were darker, and her body felt overall warmer.

“I wonder if I can still go to class like this,” Raika thought. “Yuuta? Yuuta, are you here?” She was certain that it was his. “The sex must have been really good.”

Raika stuck her fingers in her pussy. She rubbed them around a bit until she felt herself getting wet. She was responding to much less stimulation than before. She licked her fingers, tasting of her sweet honey. The flavor had grown thicker in the months in between. Raika turned around in the mirror to examine herself from every angle. When her breasts bounced, as they always did with their size, she felt them bouncing. Her nipples were sore, and fully erect.

It was a feeling different from the buildup of masturbation. Raika rubbed her saliva and pussy juice covered fingers across her nipples. The sight of her enlarged nipples becoming harder before her eyes turned her on even more. She rubbed faster and harder, until something burst inside her breasts. A stream of translucent white milk dripped out of her nipples. Raika raised her breast and licked off a few drops. She rolled the rich, creamy flavor around on her tongue before swallowing it.

“I must make a really good mother,” she thought.

Raika massaged her breasts. She ran her hands across her soft mounds, and another wave of breast milk released. She alternated from breast to breast. The feeling of the milk shooting out was powerful. Her breasts felt lighter with every pump, yet the amount of milk didn’t seem to decrease. It rolled down Raika’s breasts and across her stomach. It stained the valley between her legs. Raika lay down on the flooor and pointed her breasts at her own face. She sprayed her milk on herself, and licked the drops that fell around her lips.

She lay there for a while, covered in her own breast milk. It was becoming stickier, and starting to smell from being left out. She didn’t mind. She’d lick it all up. Not just her. She would feed it to Yuuta if he wanted, and if Hina or Miu, or even Sora, wanted to taste the sweet nectar of her breasts, she would let them. They had already played with her chest in the bath before. Now that she was pregnant, why should it change?

Raika heard the door click. The silhouette of Yuuta could be seen. He looked the same as always. Struggling to make ends meet, now even moreso, but happy to see the people he called his family. Raika was glad to be a part of that. She walked towards the door, waiting to embrace him on his arrival home.

“Raika. Raika,” she heard his voice.

Raika woke up. A towel was wrapped around her body. She looked down at her stomach. She was relieved that she wasn’t really pregnant, but the sensations in the dream had been so real. She wondered when the day would come that she could taste of her breast milk and see her enlarged, yet still beautiful, form once again.

Yuuta was sitting beside her. His face was bright red, and it looked like he had a hard time getting the words out. He looked away. “You were lying on the floor naked, so I got something on you. You don’t want to catch a cold. If you want, you can join us for dinner tonight,” he said. “I invited the entire club, but I’m not sure what was taking you so long.”

“Did you see anything?” Raika asked.

“M-m-maybe,” said Yuuta. “Please don’t bring out the fan.”

“Oh. You can look if you want to. You’re a nice guy, Yuuta,” said Raika. “A little bad at cooking, though.”

“I know,” said Yuuta.

“How are the girls doing?” asked Raika.

Raika heard the voices of Sora, Miu and Hina at the door. She wanted to go and greet them. Though she had to get dressed first. She had the body of a great mother, and was certain that she had the heart of one, too. Yet, her expression didn’t change.


End file.
